Friend Or Foe?
by Jeyfeather1234
Summary: [Exiled!AU] Varian returns to Corona ten years after being exiled warning the king and queen of a dangerous enemy who seeks to destroy the seven kingdoms. However, the king does not trust the alchemist's word and sends him away. Rapunzel feels that he's telling the truth and travels with him to find a way to stop this oncoming threat and heal past wounds.
1. chapter 1

The full moon shone dimly in the night sky, casting a soft glow on the kingdom of Corona. A raccoon scampered across the quiet street with a large red apple in his mouth, keeping to the shadows as his owner had told him before coming back to the place they were banished from. Quietly, he made his way to an alley were his friend crouched, examining a map of the seven kingdoms and placed the fruit next to his gloved hand. The young man, perhaps in his early twenties, looked at the raccoon with a slight smile. "Thank you, Rudiger," he said quietly, "but I'm not hungry." Rudiger happily began nibbling the apple as his owner, Varian, crossed out three of the kingdoms and circled Corona with a pen. Though it was dark, a sliver of moonlight was enough for him to write. "The seven kingdoms are in grave danger," he murmured as his companion snuggled against his side. "I have to warn the king before... _it_ happens." Rudiger chittered questioningly. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures, old friend. We have to bbecome allies or else we all die." Varian sighed and looked up at the full moon. "I used to wish for this: Corona's destruction. Now I'm not so sure about that." A strong wind blew, bringing debris into the alley. The alchemist stood up, let his hair down and pulled his cloak over his head. "We don't have much time." Together, the two made their way to the castle, making sure to remain hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel laughed joyously as she rode across the fields on Maximus, her boyfriend's horse. The princess of Corona had never felt so free in her entire life with the wind in her hair and the will to go wherever she pleased. She smiled widely as she rode to the top of a hill overlooking her beloved kingdom. Today was the day they celebrated the princess' twenty eighth birthday. "C'mon, Max," she said. "We don't want to be late for my birthday now do we?" Maximus neighed in agreement and galloped towards the castle.

"There you are!" Cassandra exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you." The lady-in-waiting hurried the princess to the dressing room and helped her out of her usual purple gown and into a more formal meadow green one.

"Sorry, Cass," Rapunzel apologized. "I was exploring outside the walls for a bit." Her best friend sighed.

"You don't have time for that today. After the party, the king of Stogaria is coming to have dinner with us and we have to visit the Aparean Kingdom later for the peace treaty," she informed as she quickly combed the brunette's hair. "Now come on." The two women hurried outside to where the citizens of Corona were celebrating. Everyone seemed so happy in the midday sun.

Rapunzel couldn't believe that it'd been ten years since the kingdom had been infested with the black rocks that had made her blonde hair regrow. Her upbeat mood was ruined as she remembered her former friend, Varian, who'd almost killed her mother and Cassandra. While on her journey to follow the path the rocks had made after she'd controlled them, she received word from her mother that the alchemist had been exiled. She wondered where he was now. Was he alright? Did he still hate her after she'd failed to aid him all those years ago? She hoped not. "Raps." The princess glanced at the lady-in-waiting. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...what happened ten years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday," she murmured. "Sometimes, I still have nightmares about him." Cassandra nodded in understanding. "What if he comes back?"

"Raps, please. If he ever comes back to Corona, he'll be killed and he's smart enough to stay away."

"But-"

"Rapunzel, we've talked about this. There's guards everywhere around the kingdom so it's impossible for him to get in. Now, stop worrying and go have fun." The princess took a deep breath and smiled.

"You're right," she said. "Nothing's going to ruin this perfect day!"

Varian disliked a lot of things. Corona was one of them. Ever since that horrible day, he'd began to hate the happy little island kingdom who'd refused to listen to his pleas and kicked him into the snowstorm that could've killed him. Then they'd exiled him, for committing treason, kidnapping of the queen, and attempting murder. If anything, he should be loathing the kingdom and wishing for it to burn to ash. But his hatred had lessened to bitterness over the past five years. The first few years had been difficult for him as he was forced live a solitary life in the forest since everyone else treated him like disgusting filth.

He was grateful, however, that no one had recognized him yet since he'd grown over the past few years. That made it more easy to complete his objective and get out of this damn kingdom before-

"Varian?"

 _Shit._ The alchemist turned to see the source of the voice making her way to him. Of course, Rapunzel would be the first one to recognize him. Why wouldn't she? The princess weaved through the crowd and stood two feet from him. Somehow, her long blonde hair had been cut to a short brunette color. "Princess," Varian forced himself to say. He really didn't want to be here.

"How did you get here? Why are you in Corona? I thought-"

"Now is not the time or place to discuss this." He pulled her aside into an alley and said, "I need to warn the king about a threat coming to Corona."

"You said you didn't care about Corona," Rapunzel reminded. "Did you change your mind about us?" The hopeful look in her eyes began to crush his soul. She really thought that he'd redeemed himself? Did he even consider himself to be redeemable?

"I have mixed feelings about this place," he responded. "Though I hate to admit it, I need your help with something."

"You're not going to make me commit treason again are you?" Wariness flickered in her eyes.

"No, I just...I need to talk to your parents. The seven kingdoms are in danger. If you don't listen to me, Corona is going to die." Rapunzel looked torn between believing his word and turning him in. After a moment of deep contemplation, she spoke.

"I'll see what I can do." Varian sighed in relief. To his surprise, Rapunzel hugged him tightly and pressed her face into his shawl.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she murmured. "I was worried about you." The alchemist's tense body relaxed a bit as the brunette gently stroked his hair in an almost motherly way. How long had it been since he'd been hugged like this? A very long time. He wanted to hold her tightly and never let go. _No. She's not your friend,_ he reminded himself. _You don't need her._ Gently pushing her back, he muttered an apology and quickly turned a corner to get to the small forest he was currently residing in for the time being. What was the matter with him? He should know better than to think such thoughts about the princess. Friendship was what got him in the situation he was currently in. But then again, it had felt so good to be back in someone's arms. Was it possible to fix the damage that had been done so long ago? _Stop. You have a mission to do. You can't think about these types of things at a time like this. Besides, friends are no good. They only break your heart, crush it to dust, and walk away._


End file.
